Exclusive Love Contract
by Dolphin-Gaurdian
Summary: Salaryman-horny seme, Sasuke Uchiha is surprised when sexing-his-way-through-college uke, Naruto Uzamaki walks into his hotel room by mistake. After their first unplanned tryst what exactly does Sasuke have in mind for Naruto?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the real Exclusive Love Contract, which you can read at mangafox.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha began to pack his bags as he started to head out the doors of Uchiha Corp. he stopped by Itachi's office before heading off.

"Well, then Buchou(1) …My work for today is done, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now."

At the age of 25, Sasuke Uchiha is an elite salary man with a high-paying job at a major corporation owned by his family. By day, he wears a formal suit and conducts himself flawlessly, playing the part of a man who excels at his work.

Itachi gave a brief glance at his brother, "Right, Nice work today Sasuke"

Lately, it's become regular routine for Sasuke to unwind at a first-class hotel on his way home from work. There he can free his mind and body to do whatever he liked. Sasuke sighed as let the water run down his body and pool to the drain on the floor. Stepping out of the shower he pulled on a bathrobe and proceeded to dry his raven hair with a overly fluffy towel.

"who shall I call tonight…" he grabbed his phone and scrolled down the phonebook "let's see…Nakamoto-san(2) or Mishima-san(2)?"

It was very convenient to choose who he felt like having sex with without limting himself to a particular partner. After all he did have both males and females throwing themselves at him, even though he was strictly gay.

"…."

It was convenient, but…sometimes he found himself wishing for a lover who could worm his way into Sasuke's heart and not just his bed. He flopped down on his back, on the silky sheets.

Ding-dong

"…huh?" Sasuke wondered he hadn't even called anyone yet. Dammit it better not be one of the fan girls.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm from Skillful Service." A voice called out through the thick hotel door.

"huh, what kind of service did he say?" Sasuke questioned as he sat up. _'I didn't order any room service…'_ Sasuke thought walking towards the door. Sasuke ruffled his hair as he opened the door. "dobe, I think you got the wrong room num…" Sasuke eyed the shorter boy infront of him.

The short saggy blonde hair famed a rounded face with large blue eyes that screamed 'uke'.

"Ah, pleased to meet you. I'm the one you booked for tonight. Naruto Uzamaki 21, third year in college(3). Please take good care of me this evening."

"..hn? booked?" Sasuke raised a eyebrow his face composed but in his head he was scream _'WHO?? a college student?!'_

"AH! You've already showered! I'll go take a shower right away. Wait right here." The blonde called Naruto rushed in to the room before Sasuke could stop him.

"wait a..hey.." Sasuke began before the bathroom door slammed shut.

'_wha-what the hell was that all of a sudden' _Sasuke thought he could feel the migraine coming on. Sasuke growled who the hell was this punk who thought he could waltz right in. He opened the door to the bathroom. "Now look dobe. I told you, you've the wrong roo…" He trailed on as he watched the naked boy in front of him.

"Eh? Did you say something?" the blonde asked as he rinsed off his hair. " I couldn't hear you with the water running."

"…" the ice prince watched the blonde's body moved as he finished rinsing. Naruto's body was perfect, thin and smooth, and unlike most people a healthy tan covered everywhere. Sasuke's eyes trailed down to the moron's ass. _'his body is just my ty-no, make that really my type but…'_Sasuke shook his head _'ok, obviously someone in another room asked for him what kind of idiots are they hiring..?.'_ Sasuke added as a side note to his thoughts. Out of nowhere Naruto popped up.

"sorry to keep you waiting. Let me see, your order specified that, 'I want to give it to you good and hard from behind,'right?" he asked the startled raven.

'_what kind of order is that? _Sasuke thought. "Oi, dobe you didn't keep me waiting. I keep telling you, you've got the wrong room!.

Naruto apparently didn't hear him as he hugged Sasuke from the front. "if there's anything in particular that you'd like, just tell me at anytime."

Naruto looked up at sasuke's face, carefully examining it.

"say I didn't think you'd be so good-looking. I'm happy." He smiled devilishly as he starting to grind against Sasuke's hips.

"tonight, I'll do my very best.." he whispered huskily into the raven's eye.

'_wow…he's good…' _Sasuke thought as he held in a moan. "hey, wait…" he let out a groan as as the smaller male started to suck on his next.

"wow, your really big I can't hold back. And your also already like this." He whispered as he grabbed Sasuke's half-hard erection. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him to the bed. "know to let you give it to me good and hard." Naruto pulled Sasuke on top of him.

'_even though my heart is pounding like crazy for this guy. Against my better judgment…' _

"oi dobe wait," he managed to get out before he was kissed harshly by the uke.

'_doing it while being taken for someone else like this is NOT my stlye'_

"Baka how many times do I have to tell you, YOU HAVE THE WRONG FUCKING ROOM!!"

"I'm so sorry." Naruto bowed down over again and again as he repeated his apology to the pissed off Uchiha.

"Dobe, you got to listen better when people are talking"

"I'm really sorry. I memorized the room as 1601 but the email said 1610." He pouted. _'I can't tell this teme that the moment I walked in my head was in the clouds…" _Naruto thought to himself.

"Whatever dobe, at least you saved me from a boring evening." Sasuke grunted out. He moved around a little to get into a more comfortable position. But when he shifted his bathrobe moved along with him exposing some of his well-endowed friend. Naruto blushed as he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Dobe, how long have you been doing this type of work?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto eyes had a hard time keeping his eyes level with Sasuke's .

" I just started this year. My family had some financial problems. So I had to start paying all my college expenses on my own. I have a regular part time job too.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde, "like what you see ?"

Naruto blushed widened. " T-TEME.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, original. "what are you still doing here? Don't you have a client?"

Naruto jumped up, " AH!! That's right!! Sorry, well I'll be on my way."

Naruto stopped in front of the door. "um…if you don't mind…could you tell me your name?"

Sasuke gave him a once-over before sighing, " sure, why not? I'm Sasuke Uchiha, salary man, Age 25."

Naruto smiled, " Sasuke-teme… you probably don't need this but if you happen to have the inclination I hope you'll consider asking for my by name." He handed the older man a business card before walking off. Sasuke eyed the card before running his hand through his hair.

"_Naruto is it…hn, I'm not so hard up for men that I have to buy a sex partner with money…'_

* * *

Next day

* * *

'…_I'm really not, but…'_ Sasuke let another sigh pass his lips as he shuffled his papers. Everywhere whispers where heard wondering what had happened to the heart throb.

'_jeez, what's is __**wrong**__ with me? Ever since that night, I can't get Naruto or rather Naruto's nice ass out of my mind…'_

By the third day Sasuke threw self-restraint to the wind and called Naruto on his cell phone.

Naruto hurried into the hotel, "Sasuke-teme" he called out as he spotted the sex god leaning against the wall several females a few feet away watching him with hearts in their eyes. Naruto walked over to Sasuke only to be dragged up to the elevator.

"I've already reserved a room" Sasuke said bluntly as Naruto blushed. Slamming the door shut he pushed the blonde against the door and pulled him into a heated kiss. Their tongues became entwined as they fought for dominance, both knowing who would win. Naruto was giving out erotic moans as Sasuke kissed him even deeper. When they pulled out for air, Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's. " I really really want to screw you right know…" he whispered to the panting blonde. Naruto moaned.

"Me too, all at work I keep thinking about you."

Sasuke began to grind into Naruto. Pulling off offending clothing as Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist allowing him to be carried onto the bed. He moaned as Sasuke's tongue licked at his right nipple and his hand played with the other. Naruto marveled to the skill that Sasuke was displaying with his tongue and hands.

"Harder," he whispered as he felt his erection awaken. "Mnn, Sasuke." He moaned louder as Sasuke obeyed playing more furiously with his hard nipples. Sasuke smirked.

" who gave you permission to speak so familiarly." He whispered into the uke's ear as he rubbed his hard erection between Naruto's cheeks teasingly. Naruto let out a louder moan.

"Ah, Sasuke-teme, I want you soo badly right know." He moaned out grabbing Sasuke's cock " I want you to do it good and hard to me with this." He teased the slit of Sasuke's manhood, giving a few pumps. Sasuke growled at his lack of dominance and suddenly Naruto was on all for his ass exposed to Sasuke. Sasuke spread out Naruto's cheeks and began to lick his whole. Naruto sending out loud moans as the tongue began to thrust in and out of his entrance.

"Sasuke…ah…please." The blonde was now begging.

" wait a bit Naruto, I don't want to break you." Sasuke whispered. Naruto's eyes widened, he wasn't use to being treated to gently.

" it's..ah…okay..you can break me so…ah…hurry and put it deep inside" Naruto whimpered out. _'damn the idiot is way to sexy, I'm harder then usual.'_Sasuke thought as he lined himself up. As he thrusted in Naruto let out a loud moan and came first. _'w-wha? This has never happened before…I can't belive I came right away just from being entered from behind.' _Sasuke felt the musles clamp down on his erection and it took all the Uchiha will and pride not to cum.

"wow Naruto, you came before I could even get my cock all the way in, you slutty little thing." He felt his ego inflate at the thought of how much pleasure he was giving the blonde, he began to move his hips .

" AH…but…mnn…sasuke you cock is so big…ah… it felt so good.." Naruto moaned and bucked his hips with sasuke's. Naruto was already hard once more as Sasuke repeated his onslaught. His hand snaked his way to the blonde's member and began to pump with the pace. Sasuke grunted as he felt Naruto cum again this time on his hand, and that was all it took to send the raven crashing over.

"your *pant* unbelievable…" Naruto moaned, " we've done it four times without pulling out and your still hard." Sasuke smirked at the blonde.

"your too sexy, that's why." He nuzzled Naruto's neck, causing him to giggle.

"…Sasuke," the blushing blonde was now fidgeting , which considering the raven's cock was still in him was not good, "I've always been head over heels for you since we met." The raven blinked, before another smirked came over his face.

"well, then how would you consider being my exclusive partner." Sasuke asked seriously, " I'll pay for your school funding and living expenses. And we always have room in the Uchiha complex."

Naruto's eyes widened, " I would love that but-"

Sasuke growled, before kissing the blonde, "no buts .Uchihas are very possessive, I don't like the thought of another man doing this to you even if it's for work."

Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke on the nose, " okay then, to seal the deal on this exclusive love contract let's go another round."

Sasuke smirked, " sounds good to me."

* * *

1. It means company boss or something along those lines

2. These are characters that come directly from the real ExclusiveLlove Contract which this story is adapted too.

3. This is the way you introduce yourself in Japanese culture


End file.
